


Tell Me That You'll Feel the Same

by orphan_account



Series: Clair De Lune [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bickering, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and James paint Eddie's room and begin to come closer together.





	Tell Me That You'll Feel the Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewalruscaptain (nightly_division)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightly_division/gifts).



> a follow-up of what happened where we left off. For some reason I totally imagine James' house to be neutral whereas John would be fine living in a place with clashing colors, so this happened :p

_ “If I’m gonna be living here now, you have to at least spruce up the place.” _

John’s been part of the household for no more than 2 weeks before he declared the house needed a facelift. James, beside himself with simmering anguish, simply refused the idea. His house was his home, his sanctuary. He already had to deal with Eddie turning it upside down, and now with John making permanent residence, it’s like a tornado came through and ripped everything apart.

John was considerate of his mess, keeping it only in the confines of his room, formally James’ beloved study, his organized chaos digging underneath James’ skin.

So now with John constantly (and unsubtly) bringing up renovation ideas, Eddie soon joined in, wanting his room to be like his ‘cousin’ Billy, a room adorned with unappealing kid wallpaper and stickers.

“You know, blue is said to be stress-relieving. Said to release chemicals in the brain in order for you to be calm.”

“I’m not sure that’s correct but okay.”

John rocked on his heels as he watched James neatly tick off what was on his grocery list, Eddie attached to his side, playing some educational game on James’ phone. John couldn’t roll his eyes harder at how bland it was; ‘Angry Birds’ is more fun.

“There’s also green, yellow, purple I do believe, all pale colors really.”

“Can my room be painted orange?”

James unintentionally sighed, listening to Eddie and John ramble about cool colors, about how John had a room painted bright red once when he was little.   

“C’mon James, lighten up! It’ll be fun! You have the next 3 days off, why not spend that time with us?”

“I don’t feel like painting the  _ entire  _ house, John. I’d suggest we leave it to the professionals- if that days comes.”

John rolled his eyes for probably the 50th time today. “But that’s no fun. You need to loosen up.”

“For your information, I’m not uptight, I’m just realistic.” 

James eyed John assertively, his tone not stopping John’s persistence.

“Please uncle James? I promise I won’t make a mess of the carpet!”

Eddie tossed James those puppy eyes, the ones Miranda and Thomas always used on him whenever he was being difficult. They always worked too.

James remained steadfast, shaking his head. He let his tone grow a bit softer for Eddie’s sake.

“Not now, Eddie. Maybe later on down the road.”

John bit his tongue to keep from saying something regretful, nonetheless huffing in annoyance. Eddie nodded, but instead of going back to his game, he quickly grew bored and stuck close to John. Eddie couldn’t tell, but John saw the hurt flashing across James’ eyes before falling back into that closed-off gaze.

John offered a small smile, letting his hand linger on his shoulder after a reassuring pat.

It felt different for James.

 

-

 

Eddie sulked about it for a week, the longest time he ever took out to pout. Still, it concerned James, fearing Eddie hates him over something so trivial. 

“He’ll get over it, don’t stress about it.”

“You’ve been here for a year, you know how Eddie can get. This time I think I fucked up.”

The adults were having a quiet conversation downstairs despite Eddie sleeping over at Billy’s house, the babble of politics hushed by the low volume. John gave his input here and there as he sipped some tea, huddled on the recliner as James laid back on the couch, rubbing his temples. An empty glass of rum sat on its coaster on the coffee table, the bottle situated not far off.

“James, he’s 6, kids his age will hate anything when they don’t get their way, I’ve seen it before. If you’re thinking about shipping him off to therapy, you’re overthinking this.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” James snapped wearily. “It’s just… You don’t understand. You weren’t there to watch him grow, be there to watch all the milestones when his parents couldn’t.”

Unbeknownst to James, his words sent twinges of pain through John. He didn’t say a word, but his face would contort, his heart like a weight in his chest.

“I don’t want Eddie to grow up and come to despise me. I’m not the ‘fun’ or ‘cool’ parent, I know, but I’m trying.”

“I get it.”

James glanced to the younger man, scrutinizing a bit. “Do you really?”

Some fleeting emotion passed along John’s face, luckily James didn’t catch it.

“I mean, not the whole parenting thing, but I get it. You’re only doing what’s right for Eddie, he can’t understand that right now. But you could also let him be a kid for a minute or two, ya know?”

Silence fell over the two. James contemplated John’s words, thinking back to when he was young. He never got the chance to experience what it was like to  _ be  _ a kid. John was in the same boat, but his childhood didn’t harden him, didn’t cause cracks or bumps along his exterior. 

Or maybe John trained himself to appear carefree and laid-back to hide the fact he’s still angry at the world.

“But enough of this, you’re tired, I’m just about there, let’s get some sleep.”

John let his hands wrap around James’, the roughness sending sparks through their arms. They were both caught off guard, but didn’t think anything of it.

James went to bed that night restless, tossing and turning. Somehow through his wired subconscious, he heard the whisper of John speaking to someone, the soft footfalls and the gentle  _ click  _ of the front door coming to a close. Whoever he was speaking to, he sounded… despondent.

James fell asleep at 3:20 that night.

 

-

 

_ “Put on your shoes, we’re going shopping.” _

John was just about to eat breakfast when James came stomping down, his car keys clutched in his hands. James didn’t give John much of a choice, so with a low groan, he set his food in the microwave before following suit.

John said nothing when James pulled into the parking lot of the hardware store, looking quite upset.

“We have a few hours to get his room painted, I don’t want him to get high off the fumes so we gotta work quick.”

John struggled to keep up, failing in keeping a smile off his face. The plan was simple; find a color Eddie loved. Eddie loved a  _ lot  _ of colors, but his absolute favorite had to be red, a color James happened to dislike for how bold it was.

John, being the little shit he was, couldn’t wipe that smug grin from his face and it only made James annoyed with him. From the outside looking in, they looked very domestic, bickering about this and that. Some people smiled, others stared on.

The two men didn’t notice how much attention they were drawing to themselves; they probably looked like a very odd couple. Yet it worked.

 

-

 

One minute they were bickering about time, how Hal was gonna pull up with Eddie in tow at any minute, the next James’ face was painted red to silence him. John had enough about James’ obsession over the time, so what better way to shut him up than with paint?

John laughed himself to death almost, collapsing to his knees and wheezing. 

James could’ve drowned John in that ugly paint, rushing to the bathroom to try and rinse it off before it dried. Eddie’s room was just about done, a few stripes of blue left behind and spaceships painted in orange in the space. 

John said it was unique. 

James wanted to scream. 

When the doorbell rung, John willed himself to answer, his face heated and soaked with tears. Hal took a step back, subconsciously pushing Billy behind him at John’s appearance.

“What’s that smell?”

John regained some composure to answer the man’s question: “Paint.”

Judging by Eddie’s expression of realization, John let him run up the stairs to see his room.

“Uncle James!”

There was still traces of paint on James’ face and hairline when he came out, his legs hugged by his godson with all his might.

“Thank you uncle James, thank you!”

John’s eyes gained fondness, a genuine smile now gracing his features. James, not over what he did to him, let it go for now to accept Eddie’s squeezing hug. He’s never seen him so happy.

“I helped too! Where’s my hug?”

John feigned hurt, leaning against the wall for dramatic effect. Eddie giggled and hugged John much softer this time, allowing John to pick him up and show him his new room. Billy followed soon after, his eyes alit with wonder.

“Do I need to know?”

James glanced to his longtime friend and shook his head, feeling the corner of his mouth twitch, trying to form a smile. James watched John talk to the boys from the hallway, his charisma winning over Billy in 5 seconds flat. James’ heart actually skipped a beat, his eyes getting tender. 

Hal took a once-over and chuckled to himself, having seen this look before.        


End file.
